


【贺红】奢望

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 略微追夫火葬场剧情
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

莫关山学会了喝酒，以前逢场作戏喝的全吐了，热辣辣胸口发闷的感觉并不好受，那种不受控的丑态全部显现出来。就跟现在一样，蹲在路边头靠着墙壁，眼神微醺望着身穿高级西装远处踏来的贺天，求他拉他一把，将他从一滩泥沼中拉出来，抱抱这个光明的世界，抱抱他爱的这个人。  
  
贺天解开纽扣把人伏到自己背上，颠一颠，莫关山惊呼攀住了贺天的脖子，嘴唇湿润润，含着醉态地说：“我等你好久了，怎么现在才来…”  
  
深夜无人，他这句话竟显得像是埋怨，怨怎么可以抛弃他，让他等这么久。贺天深呼吸走着，不回答他这句话，明明是他抛弃了他，这么就颠倒过来成了他的错，他才是心最痛的那个。  
  
远处的车灯伫射过来，那是贺天的车，好不容易把人塞到车里，那人却耍起赖抓着人不放，扯着贺天的西装领子一句一句说：“你要带我去哪儿？你又要抛弃我了吗？怎么不把我扔大街上啊，你心疼我是不是？我要……”  
  
“够了！”  
  
贺天心里又闷又酸，一气怒吼莫关山吓得闭了嘴。胸膛起伏站在车边恢复情绪，贺天拉着莫关山的手捏住他的后颈让人坐好，睫毛掩去过多的哀伤，柔声说：“抱歉，吓到你了，我送你回家。”  
  
车门砰的一声关上了，霎时莫关山鼻子红彤彤地发酸，眼眶也是，他懊恼地抓了把头发。贺天打开驾驶座坐上，系好安全带，倒车，开动，缓缓驶往莫关山的家。  
  
极力压制那股想要宣泄而出的难过，莫关山不敢发出声，醉意熏得头脑昏昏然，贺天就在他前面，专心开着车，借着路边的光，莫关山观察到贺天会有急躁的小动作，手指使劲敲打着车盘，频繁调空调温度，贺天车后镜看不见他，他可以大大方方看贺天，暗处里莫关山双眼紧紧地盯着，车从开的那刻起，贺天的眉头始终团成一块，像解不开的结沉重地压在心头。  
  
终究是自己太绝情了，莫关山这么想着。  
  
两人读书时候，在那个黄昏，踩着铺满沙地的活动操场，贺天鼓足勇气红着眼坦白心意，而自己是什么反应，荒唐，恐惧，又带着些许难以发现的小喜悦，可逃避占据他的头脑，面露厌恶地骂他，连这么多年的情分都不顾了，就在这个小小的地方骂着让人痛彻心扉的话，贺天拳头都攥紧了，脸绷得僵硬，他实在是没想到自己掏出真心却落得这么一个结局…  
  
莫关山绕着他走，眼球却又追寻他的背影，自相矛盾，弄得个分道扬镳。  
  
一晃这么些年过去了，朋友结婚定在酒店，自己接到邀请去参加，经过酒店走廊，在最前头的酒店房间里，他又见到了贺天，跟读书时候完全不一样了，裁定合身高定西装裹住那具高大身材，褪去青涩散发成熟韵味，透着自信，举着红酒杯与人谈话，底下不少女士频频看向他，满眼的爱慕。  
  
淡淡地半阖着眼，往事都过去，是自己的不成熟导致的局面，他不敢去跟他打招呼，垂下头快步往朋友婚礼赶去，贺天抬眼看到一道熟悉的影子，转瞬即逝，笑容渐渐敛去，是他吗？  
  
旁边的人见他这幅样子关心地问怎么了，贺天恢复神情笑着摆摆手说：没事。  
  
是自己看错了吧，他怎么会到这种地方呢，望向大门的神情却又是那么的期盼那人能回来，对人点头抱歉说先离开一下。  
  
莫关山从衣服里掏出一个红包笑着祝贺着朋友新婚快乐，早生贵子。朋友被幸福滋润得满脸红光，也笑说：“那你什么时候也找一个啊，我等着喝你的喜酒哈哈哈！”莫关山有些面露难色，也说着好啊。  
  
刚说完朋友握住他的手腕将他拉到一旁，避开旁人悄声说着：“我看到他了。”  
  
莫关山一时间反应不过来他说的是谁，朋友见他没听出来，攮了一把，“啧，就是贺天啊，他消失那段时间你郁郁寡欢，借酒消愁，你也该放下了吧……”  
  
朋友欲言又止，他已经说太多了。他只记得那个时候贺天突然出国，莫关山就跟发了疯一样死命喝啤酒，可越喝脸色越难看，眼泪盛不住地往下淌，他作为他最亲近的朋友发现莫关山的不对，看着他喝酒憋得脖子上的青筋暴起，去劝莫关山，一劝就什么都遭不住了，哭着把事情原委说了出来，朋友愣了很久才把事情理顺，这件事太让他震惊了，这种事情他不歧视，但如今社会能接受的还是很少很少，要走这条路是异常艰难的。  
  
他拍了拍莫关山的肩膀，安慰他：“你难以接受我也理解，情感的事的确很难解释，如果那时可以…婉转…一些，就不会……”他咽了咽口水，他不说了，道理莫关山都懂。  
  
莫关山唔的一声捂住脸，孩子似的哭了起来，含糊的说：“我…我怕啊！”  
  
伤痛也该走出来了。  
  
朋友看莫关山一动不动，以为他又难过了，想抽自己一个嘴巴子，没想到莫关山哈了声，开口就说：“这有什么，这都多少年，你放心。”  
  
一脸无所谓反而更让他担心了，拳头作势推了推莫关山的胸口，“那就好。”话题一转，“我这婚礼场地布置得不错有派头吧！”  
  
“当然有派头，待会要给我敬酒啊。”  
  
“滚蛋，占我便宜，那等会让你喝个够！”  
  
两人勾肩搭背，口无遮拦地开着玩笑。


	2. 2

莫关山装得毫不在乎的模样，可想到走廊转头那猝不及防一眼，青涩时的错误，逃避的自己，贺天绷红的脸，天旋地转，几乎是一股脑强迫他回忆当时的情景，一想到此焦灼无力感疯狂冲向头顶，就算是红酒滑入喉咙也不能消除的程度。

台上新人言笑晏晏相守誓言，台下他借酒消痛。

贺天终于见到那个人的时候心里那股难过绞痛了他，夜风瑟瑟，发蜡打好的发丝都散了下来，胸前的口袋方巾不知道什么时候不见的，顾及形象的一个人为了验证自己的猜想疯狂地寻找，像找一块隐匿的珍宝，终于让他给找到了，那人就窝在墙壁角落里，像是喝醉了，脸红红的，嘴里含糊不清念着什么东西，肩膀处都蹭白了，沾着墙碎块……

他怎么会变成这样的，即使是再狼狈也不该蹲在这么乌糟的地方，贺天心想着，他喘着气，抬起腿向他走去，走近些他听到莫关山嗓子闷闷呼出：“我错了……我真的错了。”

他不知抱着怎样的心态送他回家，把人背到自己身上时这重量轻得让他惊讶，莫关山带着酒气的湿润钻进他耳里时，他又恍惚了，仿佛他还是读书时依赖信任自己的少年人，那又怎么样呢，心脏血淋淋地掏出来的伤口而永远也愈合不了了。

老城区旁挂着一盏灯，颤巍巍闪着，贺天手刹一拉解开安全带，抬手要开门，一直静默的莫关山蓦地说了句：“你怎么知道我住在这儿的？”很轻，怕惊到了那个人。

贺天手一顿，安全带啪的一声甩回车座椅上，在深秋的夜里是那么的震耳，莫关山听到他面前的那个人重重的呼吸声，他带着燥意脱下西装外套扔到副驾座，回头夹杂着凶狠盯着莫关山的双眸，似要盯出他的心来：“我想知道什么，自然会知道，但是现在我有些后悔了。”

怨和委屈全都涌上来，化为怒，其实都是不甘…

莫关山看着他的举动，觉得他情绪突然，又合乎情理，知道他心里不是滋味，却也没想到他会这么回答，醉意让反应慢了几拍，他张了张口，撑起身要靠近，急着寻求贺天嘴里说出答案：“后悔？”

“对，后悔，我就不该……下车！”突如其来的恼羞成怒要把坐在车后的莫关山赶下车，不该对他怎么温和，他去国外的那么些年，每当深夜躺在床上脑子里反反复复地想起莫关山惊恐的面容，锈红着眼睛骂他的那些话，有一阵时间陷入抑郁的情绪当中，带来的后果让他难捱得靠着药物缓解痛苦。

到底谁对谁错呢……

莫关山嗓子被哽住一般，酸涩一齐疯狂涌上来，清醒又似不清醒立马揪住了贺天的衬衫袖口，那么的用力，“你那么恨我吗？我真的错了，我道歉，对不起对不起…不走好不好，我不该那样子问你的，我还没请你去我家看看呢，上去吧，好不好？”

莫关山大半身子都倾向贺天身上去，鼻子几乎碰到一起了，含着哭腔一遍一遍的说着对不起，那张脸被泪淌得湿漉漉的，贺天皱着眉看着此时的莫关山，好像挣脱不了莫关山的桎梏一般被他磨着去了那间小小的屋子里，他答应上去了。

眼泪沾在脸上，哆嗦着掏出钥匙对准钥匙口，对了半天还是歪了，莫关山小心地回头看了身后的那个男人，怕他等得不耐烦，又急又难过时贺天夺过他手中的钥匙门啪嗒一声打开了，然后那把有了温度的钥匙交还给他，贺天见门打开了作势要离开了，莫关山抓住他的手臂把人拽到屋子里来，生怕人走了，打着哭嗝：“你答应上来了，怎么又要走了，求求你坐一下吧，我给你倒茶。”

房子有很多年的痕迹了，但胜在屋子的主人很爱干净，四处整理得很洁净，有家的感觉，前面摆放着三十寸电视机正放着电视剧，贺天坐在沙发上，沙发扶手上还搁着莫关山之前收下来的衣服，一股清香洗衣液的味道，抬眼看到莫关山站在厨房烧水，灯光只照出轮廓那张不怎么清醒的脸，贺天耐心有限，解开第三颗钮扣，脑子里从上来莫关山家时就催生出一种诡异的作祟感，以往回忆多次的人照应现实，如今却连性情都变了，不清不楚的。

莫关山端来两杯茶，热气腾腾的，把其中一杯放在贺天面前，莫关山欲言又止的样子，犹豫又带着真心说：“以…以前的事，我想说对不起。”

贺天抬眼看一下，端起来抿了一口，然后把瓷杯放回桌上，肩膀舒展开来靠在沙发背上，有些疲惫地说：“过去的，就不要说太多了。”

“我有些痴心妄想的想法，你想听听吗？”

“你想说什么。”

“人对未知总有恐惧的时刻，恐惧过后就会为自己的拒绝而后悔，我就是这样，我后悔了，非常后悔，现在唯有这可以暂时忘记自己犯下的错误。”

“你现在说这话什么意思，想告诉我你当初不是那个意思吗！！”贺天几乎是吼着出来，压着喉咙，克制自己不要发疯，“你多狠啊，现在又说出这样的话，你是为了自己的良心好受还是说这才是真心话？”

莫关山呲笑一声，这是笑他自己，眉眼显得颓魅看着贺天：“真心话，我错了，因为我发现自己也是喜欢……”

“疯了！”贺天打断莫关山的话，站起来左右踱步，他不能接受这个所谓的事实，就像拿他开了个巨大的玩笑，这玩笑折磨他怎么多年。

“嘘~别吵到邻居。”莫关山拿食指抵住嘴，示意贺天小点声，贺天看他这幅样子实在是不敢置信，慌乱地抹了把头发。

莫关山起身靠近贺天仰起头看着他，布料摩擦的声响像偷偷地暧昧，他往贺天脖颈上噙了一个吻，真的是昏了头了，贺天抓着莫关山后领把人扯开，莫关山偏不遂他的意，使劲抱住那个满是怒意的人又是一句，刺激他：“喜欢你，也可能是爱，浓得都化不开了。”

动手要扒开贺天的衬衫，却被人钳住手腕，莫关山想哭又不满他这么对他，借力将人推向沙发上，两人双双倒了下去，沙发被挤得咿呀直响，莫关山坐在贺天硬邦邦的肚子上，弯下脊背寻找那个人的亲吻，贺天咬住莫关山伸进来的舌头，眼睛冒着火夹杂着不知名的黯色，拱起腰身含糊地说：“你想要这样是吗？那我满足你！！”

是那么的盛怒，又可悲地说着莫关山。


End file.
